


Сгоревший дом

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes (TV), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Language: Russian, girls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не похожи друг на друга ничем, кроме того, что их родители погибли от рук серийных убийц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгоревший дом

_Что же!  
И в доме, который выгорел,  
Иногда живут бездомные бродяги!  
(Владимир Маяковский) _

 

Корбетт Денлон – четырнадцать лет, а Молли Уокер – пятнадцать. Они не похожи друг на друга ничем, кроме того, что их родители погибли от рук серийных убийц.   
Мертвые родители – плохая тема для разговора.   
Конечно, у них еще есть их герои, спасители, открывшие все запертые двери, но когда Молли рассказывает Корбетт о Мэтте, та только дергает плечами и невнятно бормочет: «детектив Хоффман не убийца» или что-то похожее, а в ответ на рассказ о Мохиндере, тихо говорит:   
– Он умирал от рака. Тот, кто убил маму и папу.   
Больше они не говорят о таких вещах. 

* * *

Молли всеми силами пытается изображать жизнерадостного подростка – как и примерно треть пациенток клиники святой Урсулы Британской. Клинику называют «санаторием», но, на самом деле, это что-то вроде психушки для девочек, которых насиловали отцы, продавали незнакомым мужчинам, за пару мятых и мокрых от пота десяток, матери, и для тех, кого макали головой в унитаз одноклассницы, и для тех, кто пытался покончить с собой, из-за того, что все смеялись над их кривыми ногами, или над очками, или прыщами, или лишним весом. Некоторые пытаются делать вид, что ничего плохого в их жизни никогда не случалось, и все ненавидят друг друга.   
На сеансах групповой терапии они пытаются плюнуть друг другу в душу. Доктор Кэтрин Блэк, невысокая улыбчивая блондинка, смотрит в глаза сидящим напротив нее шести девочкам, и спрашивает:   
– Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь сказать?  
У Тары родители погибли в автокатастрофе. У Люси – на пожаре. Томасину мать бросила, а отец умер от передозировки. Родители Пэт погибли в Международном Торговом Центре, и ее воспитывали бабушка с дедушкой, которые тоже умерли, от старости. Недавно она переехала к дяде.   
В больнице святой Урсулы стараются помочь всем.   
– Я все еще чувствую себя немного мертвой, – говорит Молли. – Я живу дальше, как могу, но иногда мне кажется, что тогда мне так и не удалось спастись.   
Доктор Блэк переводит взгляд с Люси на Пэт и обратно.  
– А я чувствую себя живой, – говорит Корбетт. – Может быть, даже слишком живой.   
Молли отчего-то становится неловко. Доктор Блэк неожиданно поворачивается к Томасине, и смотрит на нее, пристально, как жаба на муху.   
– Хотела бы я быть немного мертвее, – добавляет Корбетт. – Не умереть, а просто чувствовать себя немного менее живой. 

* * *

Однажды к Молли приходит мистер Беннет. Он выглядит похудевшим и уставшим, она узнает его только по очкам; глядя на его перебинтованные руки, она почему-то не сразу понимает, что у него нет больших и указательных пальцев.   
Уходя из комнаты, Корбетт смотрит на его бинты, на глубокие порезы на лице, шов у самого уха – и улыбается, точно знает какой-то недоступный Молли секрет.   
Мистер Беннет просит Молли найти Чудовище, и она соглашается. Иногда ей кажется, что она всю жизнь будет искать его, снова и снова, пока он, наконец, ее не настигнет.  
– Вот здесь, – говорит она, – в Нью-Йорке.   
Поздним вечером она снова достает атлас, и ищет: сначала Мэтта – он в Балтиморе, а потом Мохиндера – его нигде нет. Мохиндера нигде нет уже два месяца, и Молли знает, что это значит, но продолжает искать. 

* * *

– Расскажите о своих кошмарах, – говорит доктор Блэк. Ей нравится расспрашивать о таких вещах, точно так же, как доктор Джонатан Томпсон в северном крыле любит выпытывать все самые грязные подробности у жертв изнасилований.   
– Мне снится мой старый дом, – говорит Люси. – Уже сгоревший. Почему-то больше негде жить, и мне приходится жить там, рядом с мертвыми мамой и папой.   
Молли долго думает о том, что ответить. В ее самых страшных кошмарах незнакомцы – сначала это были только Чудовище и отец Мэтта, но потом стали появляться все новые и новые – лезут ей в голову, точно под одежду, щупают каждую мысль, запускают свои грязные пальцы в самые сокровенные и нежные места.   
Еще иногда ей снится, что она сидит дома, за обеденным столом, рядом с папой и мамой. Чудовище все-таки убило ее, вытащило мозг из головы, и от этого глаза провалились внутрь черепа.   
– Мне снится кровь, – говорит она, наконец, – так много, что я вот-вот утону в ней.   
– Мне снится детектив Хоффман, – говорит Корбетт. – Мне снится, что… знаете, это так ужасно, узнать, что тебя спас убийца.  
Молли кажется, что она иронизирует. 

* * *

– Кого ты любишь больше? – спрашивает Корбетт, – Бога или того, кто тебя спас?   
Молли ничего не говорит. Она хочет не думать о таких вещах, хочет мечтать о новом айподе, а не о смерти Чудовища, хочет отмотать пленку далеко назад, и никогда не становиться особенной.   
Она живет в больнице – в санатории – в ожидании того дня, когда кто-нибудь заберет ее к себе, как котенка из приюта. Корбетт, с которой она делит комнату – никто никогда не называет их «палатами», потому, что к каждой прилагается ванная комната, а на окнах нет решеток – иногда ее пугает: слишком уж часто не пытается быть нормальной, слишком много чертит в толстых тетрадках мышеловок и капканов.   
Корбетт сюда отправила тетка, чтобы «немного подлечить нервы».   
– Бог не пришел к тебе, а он – пришел, – продолжает Корбетт.   
Уокеры не были религиозной семьей, но, сидя в чулане, Молли молилась, звала ангелов. Ангелы не отперли дверь – ее отпер Мэтт.  
С тех пор она не верит в ангелов, она верит в Мэтта.   
– Если бы он пошел против Бога, против закона, против всех, ты ведь все равно выбрала бы его, верно?   
– Он не монстр, – Молли невольно передразнивает Корбетт, – он просто полицейский.   
Она читала про детектива Хоффмана. В той газетной статье говорилось, что Хоффман, «ученик Пилы» – самый опасный серийный убийца, из гуляющих на свободе, и, возможно, самый жестокий. Какой-то доктор Уоллес утверждал, что, «если сравнить убийства ученика Пилы с убийствами Сайлара, считающимися в современной криминальной психологии, образцами жестокости, то можно увидеть, что ученик Пилы куда более жесток, его жертвы испытывали перед смертью несравненно большие мучения. Но, стоит отметить, что Сайлар, очевидно, причинял жертвам боль из эгоистических соображений, в то время как ученик Пилы, как его наставник, руководствуется неким извращенным альтруизмом, желанием дать жертвам почувствовать подлинную цену жизни».   
Молли думает, что если бы ее спас такой человек, она, наверное, сошла бы с ума. 

* * *

Корбетт спит игрушечным кроликом, старым, потертым, непонятного выгоревшего цвета. Она кладет его себе то на грудь, то под голову, то на живот, иногда стискивая во сне коленями.   
Молли не хочет знать, что или кто ей снится. 

* * *

Мэтт появляется четвертого сентября. В его грязных волосах блестит седина, и Молли как-то неожиданно вспоминает, что он спас ее вовсе не вчера, и не на прошлой неделе.   
– Мы заберем тебя к себе. Я и моя жена, как я и обещал. Через несколько дней.   
Он чувствует себя неловко, то ли натыкаясь на что-то странное в мыслях окружающих, то ли просто потому, что устал.   
– Знаешь, а Мохиндер…  
– Я знаю, – кивает Молли. – Давно уже.   
– Но мы убили Сайлара, – случайно услышавший эти слова мог бы подумать, что речь о каком-то больном или опасном животном. Мэтт никогда не боялся Чудовища: презирал, ненавидел, хотел уничтожить – но не боялся.   
Молли обнимает его, и понимает, что ее память похожа на тот сгоревший дом, который снится Люси – стены местами обуглились почти до дыр, но кое-где еще остались вздувшиеся краска и штукатурка.   
Она живет в этом анатомированном огнем здании, потому, что ей больше некуда пойти. Теперь, когда все уже закончилось хорошо, у нее есть только память, и больше ей не из чего выстроить свое будущее. 

* * *

Молли чуть не умирает за день до того, как Мэтт забирает ее к себе. Она ложится в наполняющуюся водой ванну, прикрыв глаза, делает глубокий вдох, и чувствует, как нечто тяжелое опускается на нее.   
Кто-то давит ей на грудь и шею, не давая подняться. Вода повсюду – в носу, во рту, в ушах, просачивается под плотно сомкнутые веки – Молли не хочет знать, кто это, боится увидеть лицо, знакомое или нет. Она пытается вырваться, но у нее не хватает сил, ноги впустую молотят эмалированный чугун ванны. Вода прибывает, бурлит, точно кипяток, и, наверное, вот-вот перельется через бортик.   
И, когда Молли кажется, что все закончилось, и она умирает, тяжесть исчезает, чья-то рука, не очень сильно, но решительно, тянет ее за волосы, и она, точно нехотя, выныривает.   
Рядом стоит Корбетт.   
– Теперь ты чувствуешь себя живой? – спрашивает она, намокшая, со сбивающимся дыханием, абсолютно спокойная.   
Точно со стороны, еще сквозь воду, Молли слышит собственный смех. Смех облегчения.   
Не сразу понимая, в чем дело, она точно видит медленно удаляющуюся фигуру Смерти, разом похожую и на Чудовище, и на Мэтта, и на детектива Хоффмана с фотографии в газете. За один удар сердца до так и не наступившего конца, Молли почувствовала, что была живой и даже не замечала этого.   
Пытаясь смахнуть с ресниц воду, она вдруг понимает, что Корбетт права – она действительно чувствует себя живой. Может быть, живее, чем когда бы то ни было еще.   
В конце концов, в сгоревшем доме тоже можно жить. 

* * *

Даже десять лет спустя, сгоревший дом ничуть не хуже новых, в него тоже можно принести новую мебель, и даже выкрасить покоробленные стены в какой-нибудь яркий цвет. Можно сделать крышу и вставить окна, взамен старых, расплавившихся. Запах гари останется навсегда, но с ним можно смириться.   
Молли ложится в ванну, и, задержав дыхание, вжимается в дно.   
Она узнает об убийствах «нового ученика Пилы» из газет. Однажды ей перестали сниться кошмары. Разве что изредка, перед рассветом, приходит заводной кролик, который смотрит ей в глаза, точно доктор Блэк, и голосом Корбетт, говорит: «здравствуй, Молли. Я хочу поиграть с тобой в одну игру».   
Тогда она встает среди ночи, достает атлас, и, шепотом сказав: «Корбетт Денлон», проводит острием кнопки по штатам и городам. Только найдя ее, снова, она может спокойно спать дальше.   
Они – желанные гостьи в сгоревших домах друг друга.


End file.
